User blog:Digdux/Character Notes: Clear See
Spoilers, personal character notes, you know the deal. Name: Clear See Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Canterlot (formerly), The Neightalus Nickname: Doll, Navigator, Witch Sex: Female Inspiration: Yin (DtB), Oracle Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Remote Viewing* *Telepathy* *Water Control* *Eidetic Memory Weakness: Blind, Almost Mute, Frail, requires water contact to use* Resistance: Magic Theme: Otouto Mitai na Sonzai ~Piano Solo Clear See can move her spirits across water, allowing her to see and hear from up to 7 locations of water at the same time. By moving her spirits into the body of an individual (that contains water) she can read their mind, or project her thoughts. She can also manipulate the water her spirits are in. Origin Born blind, Clear See grew up separated from her peers, unable to participate in games, until one day she was able to play in the nearby lake. The moment her hoof touched the water, she could see, not just herself and her local surroundings, but if she chose to, she could see miles away, sights and sounds from other places, whether rain in Cloudsdale, or dolphins jumping in the ocean, to the icy plains of the frozen north. She sat there for hours, never moving, just looking out and admiring all these new things, things she could see. While she was extremely quiet and passive, other ponies eventually caught on that she could "see" and realized she could be a great asset. Clear See eventually found herself serving on the Neightalus, where she is given food drink and shelter, abet the crew is a little nervous around her. Personality Clear See is extremely quiet, almost to a fault. Sometimes this is due to her observing other events and locations, other than just herself, but according to the doctor on board the Neightalus, she is normally like that. Relationships Captain Nero While Captain Nero was the one who plucked Clear See out of the wreckage, she doesn't really see him as much of a friend. He is too busy ordering others around and doesn't seem that interested in her as anything other than a navigational asset. Crew Rumors about Clear See started circulating from when she was first brought on board. If the fact that a blind pony survived within a sunken ship wasn't unsettling enough, her silence, when prodded just adds to the mystery. Some of the crew who don't buy into all the hearsay think she's just the captain's pet, and useless outside of her charting capability. The more superstitious part of the crew, sees her as a sea witch, and go out of their way to avoid being near her. Goldfin Goldfin is a friendly pony from Clear See's perspective, since she didn't dismiss her like one half of the crew, nor is scared of her like the other half. She is also interested in Clear See, something no other pony, not even the captain, seems to be. Clear See is also glad that Goldfin is not perturbed by her display of power over water, so considers the pony a friend. Category:Blog posts